


Memorable Night

by Awakened_Thunder



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Female My Unit | Kamui | Corrin, Fondling, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Large Breasts, Mild Smut, Thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awakened_Thunder/pseuds/Awakened_Thunder
Summary: The fated night arrives for Corrin to spend the night with her first love Kaze
Relationships: My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Suzukaze | Kaze
Kudos: 6





	Memorable Night

The Sky in the Astral Realm glowed dark, covering the Army's fortress in the night. Around this time, members of Princess Corrin's army were getting some sleep, with a few staying up for night patrol.

In her Private Quarters, Corrin laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. The Half-Dragon Princess was dressed in a grey nightgown of Nohrian craftsmanship, the same nightgown she would wear when she went to bed. But she wasn't sleeping, at least not yet. The Girl awaited her lover to arrive at her bedroom. 

Her lover, being Kaze.

Eversince he became her retainer, Corrin felt more and more attraction towards him. She wasn't the only one who felt such things, Kaze has come around to love her in return. They both held secret crushes on each other without the other knowing. But all secrets get spilled out eventually, and during a walk in the woods with each other the previous week, Corrin and Kaze confessed their feelings to each other. And they've been dating ever since.

*knock knock*

The Dragon Girl shot up from her bed, knowing who exactly was behind her door. "Come in" Corrin called. Kaze entered her Quarters with a warm smile, only to be bombarded by a sudden hug from his girlfriend. "Heh heh, I missed you too" The Ninja chuckled, even though the last time they saw each other was a few hours ago. "I'm just always happy to be with you" Corrin cooed, nuzzling into his chest "On nights as lovely like this one, how can I not spend one with you?". She looked up at her boyfriend, allowing each other to make eye contact. Kaze's cheeks burned red. To him, Corrin was hands down the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He could see every part of Corrin just by looking at her crimson eyes. The kind and compassionate person who's willing to fight for what she believes in, the girl who's eager to make new friends and learn everything about them in order to help them with their personal issues, and the warrior with the high spirit and sweetness to inspire others, all these qualities that made Kaze fall in love with her, all seen in her eyes. 

Kaze stroked the back of her head and relaxed her. Corrin nuzzled into Kaze's chest again. While she was nuzzling on him, Kaze couldn't help himself but using his other hand to stroke her back. The soft fabric of her nightgown and smoothness of her skin underneath made him blush more. Corrin stopped nuzzling when she felt his hand on her rear.

"Uh-Uh Kaze?" Corrin whimpered. Kaze immediately moved his hand away. "My apologies Corrin, my hand seemed to have a mind of its own for a second" Kaze nervously chuckled. Awkward silence filled the space around the two lovers.

"Is it ok if I touch you?" Kaze asked.

Corrin took a moment to give him a satisfying answer. She breathed in, and answered: "Ok. You can touch me Kaze, as long as you don't have sex with me".

'As long as I don't have sex with her... That's fine by me' 

The Ninja kissed her forehead and pulled down her nightgown slowly. Corrin's half-naked body was now exposed to him. He looked at her body in awe. In his mind, Corrin had beauty that was unrivalled by any other woman in camp. Corrin's pale white skin with no scars, hair, or anything that can tarnish its heavenly look. Her breasts which appeared much larger outside of her armor, rested nicely in a simple black bra. Her toned stomach with no sign of belly fat showed how she was a perfect mix of womanly curves and athleticism. Her slim waist allowing her curves to be possible. Her wide hips looking like they would hypnotize anyone while she walked. Her long slender legs with the supple thighs that always drawn Kaze's attention. 

Every inch of Corrin's body radiated that of a goddess of beauty.

"Wow..." Kaze stumbled as his eyes and mind went crazy over the magnificent sight. "I knew you were already beautiful, b-but this... this is something else".

"Thank you?" Corrin studdered. 

Desperate to touch her divine form, Kaze reached out for her shoulder and hip, making Corrin shudder. He brought his mouth to the crook of her neck and kissed and sucked on her. The Dragon Girl let out softsighs in response, right next to her lover's ears. 

Kaze left her neck alone to remove her bra. Her breasts bounced when they were released from their confines. Kaze's eyes widen even more. While Corrin's breasts weren't as big as Camilla's or Kagero's, they were still on the bigger side. Round like ripe fruit, seemingly hypnotising him with their rising and falling in tandem with her breathing, and complete with perky pink nipples. Kaze placed his full palm on her breast, causing an adorable gasp from Corrin. Keeping his hand on her mound, not 100% sure what to do next, he could feel her heartbeat pounding quicker than normal, definitely because of the current situation. Standing there doing nothing made Kaze notice the awkwardness of their situation, neither of them have ever had experience stuff like this. Kaze next brought Corrin into a warm hug, to which she returned. He wanted her to feel relax rather than uncomfortable. "Corrin" Kaze spoke, "Would it make you feel better if I took off my clothes as well?". The Princess nodded "I guess it would". 

Kaze lightly pushed Corrin onto her own bed so he could have space to strip down. Corrin without blinking watched as Kaze's bare skin became exposed to the air, he was incredibly handsome, with broad shoulders, V shaped back, and trimmed, lean muscles adorning his body.

After stripping down to just his boxers, Kaze was more than ready to continue his night with his girlfriend, he crawled over her. The Ninja put his hand back onto one of Corrin's large breasts, now instead of just keeping it in one place, he now began squeezing her soft flesh, causing her to whimper. Enticed by her reation, he grabbed her other breast and groped both at once, switching between gentle caresses and rough strokes. He took notice to her pink nipples becoming erect and started flicking her left bud with his thumb. Corrin's reactions only served as music to her lover's ears and fueled his lust as he proceeded to stroke her globes harder and with less restrain. 

Her delightful sighs and moans on his touch were halted by a sudden kiss to her lips. Kaze gave her no time to respond as he had his tongue explore every corner of her mouth, leaving her breathless. His lips finally left her own so she can breathe, and then Kaze brought his mouth to the nipple of her left breast. The sudden contact of his warm lips on her teat made Corrin's breath hitch. She then released a moan as Kaze lightly sucked on her nipple, his tongue swirling around the nub before pressing his teeth together. After sucking on the hardened nub a little bit, het let go and moved his mouth around the rest of her breast. Kissing, licking and even nipping the smooth skin as he continued to stroke and squeeze the other. He then switched to the other breast, repeating the process and then alternating between the two.

"How do you feel Corrin?" Kaze asked his girlfriend, still stroking her wonderful breasts.

"Haaaa...I feel...ngh...I-I don't know how to feel" Corrin sighed, "But keep goin-nahhg". As suggested, Kaze continued. But he decided to leave her breasts alone, as much as he adored them, and went down to her lower body. The Ninja first observed the thighs that drove him crazy, then he pressed his lips on the left side of her hips and then started a trail of kisses down her leg. Once Kaze reached her knee, he lifted the limb up until the knee was on level with his head. He kissed it all over, dragging his lips over the breath taking softness of the interior of her legs. Kaze made a trail of licks and kisses down her thigh to her hips. 

Corrin felt very heated, more than ever, but not from being in the hot sun. The wetness of her boyfriend's tongue, the firm grip of his hands, it all was new to her. And her body was loving it. 

Kaze felt like his could kiss every inch of Corrin's body and that wouldn't even satisfy his love for her. With her breasts and legs pleasured, there was one more area Kaze needed to please: her vagina. He pulled off her black panties slowly, but as soon as her pussy was exposed, Corrin covered it with her hand. Kaze looked up at her, she was breathing heavily, her face flushed, her lip quivering. 

"I won't have intercourse with you. You can trust me" Kaze said in a calming tone. His words got across to Corrin, Kaze would never break a promise, so she removed her hand from her most private area exposed. Kaze slipped her panties off her legs while keeping an eye on her vagina. It was even more erotic than the rest of her. It was paler than her other areas, and completely devoid of pubic hair. He spread her legs apart to make room for his head.

Then, he dove in. With his face between her thighs and his hands around her hips to keep her in place, he put his tongue in her snatch and licked every part that he could. Corrin immediately tensed up and moaned again. He went slowly, testing each millimeter, licking her soft sweet ridges until she moaned louder around a sweet area. When he touched the little flap with his tongue, of what must have been her clit, he knew that he had hit the spot. He traced a little circle there and kept exploring. He showed no signs of stopping, especially when he insterted his tongue into her pussy and licked all oround her sweet insides. Corrin's mind was a hazy mess of pleasured, and she could feel something burning up in her lower areas. It felt too damn good.

Her legs locked themselves around Kaze's head, urging him to continue, and even though her godly thighs covering his ears, he could hear her irresistible sounds. But she can't really take it anymore. He kept going and going, causing such a deep and all-encompassing tingle in her vagina that after a few more seconds it will be too much. 

Then finally, she came.

She clamped down around his tongue, her hips bucking off the mattress and her eyes as wide as her mouth. It was so maddening, she was unable to even think. Kaze removed himself from her vagina, his face drenched in her juices of ejaculation. Corrin was beyond exhausted, a dragon in heat even. After drying his face with his scarf on the floor, he laid down next to his girlfriend. With what little strength and energy she had, Corrin snuggled close to him, her hot naked body pressing against him. 

"Thank you Kaze... Tonight wa...Tonight was very special..." Corrin sighed heavily.

"You're very welcome my love" Kaze replied "It was a honor to spend this night with you. You gave a very beautiful body Corrin." He said that last part with a little blush forming. Corrin then fell asleep next to him, and Kaze wasn't far behind.

______________________________________________________________

Kaze is an early bird, meaning that he wakes up earlier than most people. He woke up refreshed, last night was one of, if not the best night of sleep in his life. Maybe it was because the love of his life was sleeping with him.

He slipped out of bed without waking her up, and put on his ninja attire. He took a moment to take another look at his girlfriend. It was like looking at a goddess, her nude body enticing him, and she looked so adorable sleeping. 

Before he left, he gave Corrin a soft kiss on the cheek, and the smile she grew was more than enough to make him smile. 

After closing the door behind him, part of him felt hurt that he was parting from his girlfriend, but he knew it was only temporary. As much as he wanted to spend the morning with her, Corrin needed her beauty sleep, especially after what Kaze did to her last night. 

______________________________________________________________

Her eyes never felt this heavy whenever she tried opening them. Maybe it was because of what happened last night, Kaze pleasured so much that all of her energy completely disappeared. Once she fully awoke, she found that she was completely alone in her bed. No handsome ninja boyfriend in sight. Taking a look at the floor, Corrin only saw her nightgown and underwear.

"He must be out on his morning patrols" Corrin whispered to herself "Could've at least wake me up to tell me. Just so I-"

"Lady Corrin, are you up?" Corrin's maid Felicia said while knocking at her door.

Corrin made a quiet squeak realizing that she was completely naked, and covered herself with the blanket. 

" Umm, Felicia? C-Could you wait outside? I need a minute" Corrin requested. "Of course Milady. Take all the time you need" Felicia replied. 

Now was finally the time Corrin got out of bed. She put her discarded nightgown and underwear in the laundry basket and put on a fresh set of white bra and panties. She took a breather now feeling refreshed that her most private areas where covered. Corrin then put on a blue sleeveless shirt, black leggings, and a violet knee-length skirt, her casual attire. Corrin, now fully dressed, walked over to her door where her retainer awaited on the other side.


End file.
